Ognista Gwiazda
Ognista Gwiazda (ang. Firestar) – dawny przywódca Klanu Pioruna, obecnie przebywa w Klanie Gwiazdy. Główny bohater [[Wojownicy (seria)|pierwszej serii o Wojownikach]], drugoplanowy bohater w trzech następnych seriach oraz tytułowy bohater "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy". Z pochodzenia kot domowy, przez co musiał bardzo wiele udowodnić, aby klan zaakceptował go jako swojego członka, a później przywódcy. W bardzo młodym wieku musiał sprostać wielu obowiązkom. Będąc już przywódcą był znany jako jeden z najdzielniejszych i najbardziej honorowych kotów. Stworzył na nowo Klan Nieba Syn Kuby i Nutmeg. Brat Księżniczki, Filou, Tommy'ego oraz Luny i przyrodni brat Bicza, Rubinki i Skarpetka. Partner Piaskowej Burzy, z którą doczekał się dwóch córek; Wiewiórczego Lotu i Liściastej Sadzawki. Wygląd Ognista Gwiazda jest dużym Wyjawione w "Misji ucznia" strona , ciemnym płomiennorudym pręgowanym Wyjawione na blogu Kate kocurem Wyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", Lista Kotów z blado-pomarańczowym brzuchem Wyjawione w "Bitwach Klanów", strona 110. Ma krótkie Wyjawione na Facebook'u Kate, gładkie Wyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 127 (angielskie wydanie) i miękkie futro, duże uszy Wyjawione w "Zanikających echach", strona 219, długi ogon Wyjawione w "Świcie", strona 77 i jasne szmaragdowo-zielone oczy. Charakter Ognista Gwiazda był kotem energicznym, lubiącym wpychać nos w nie swoje sprawy i pomagać innym, często kosztem robienia problemów samemu sobie. Lojalny jak mało kto, pomimo swojego pochodzenia! Był również bardzo zdeterminowany - na początku by udowodnić, że może zostać dobrym wojownikiem a potem, że wcale nie jest gorszy od kotów urodzonych w lesie i że stanie się dobrym przywódcą. Zawsze wolał rozwiązywać konflikty słownie i uważał, że walka nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, jednak gdy już przychodziło co do czego - walczył mężnie i bez zawahania, mogąc oddać życie za swój klan. Często wykazywał się dużym poczuciem empatii oraz był troskliwy w stosunku do bliskich mu kotów - chociaż w stosunku do swoich córek, szczególnie Wiewiórczej Łapy, czasami wydawał się być zbyt nadopiekuńczy - bardzo kochał Piaskową Burzę oraz był najlepszym przyjacielem Szarej Pręgi. Był również odważny, nie poddawał się i rządził sprawiedliwie Klanem Pioruna, któremu był bardzo oddany przez całe życie. Pomimo, iż czasami miewał momenty zwątpienia i miał początkowe trudności z podejmowaniem przywódczych decyzji, bardzo mocno wierzył w Klan Gwiazdy, u których często szukał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Historia Rdzawy był kiedyś kotem domowym miewającym sny o leśnych kotach. Za namową Błękitnej Gwiazdy, dołączył do Klanu Pioruna i został uczniem, gdzie szkolił się wraz z Szarą Łapą, Kruczą Łapą, Piaskową Łapą oraz Zakurzoną Łapą. Przeżywał wiele różnych przygód wraz z przyjaciółmi i często popadał w kłopoty, jednak zawsze udawało mu się z nich jakoś wyjść. W "Czarnej Godzinie" został przywódcą, Ognistą Gwiazdą, i rządził Klanem Pioruna przez kilkadziesiąt księżyców. Zmarł po walce z Tygrysią Gwiazdą przez zadane obrażenia w "Ostatniej Nadziei" i odszedł spokojnie do Klanu Gwiazdy, gdzie obecnie wraz z Piaskową Burzą dogląda sytuacji w klanach. Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Ćmi Lot obserwuje ceremonię nadania dziewięciu żyć Ognistej Gwieździe. Kotka jest nieświadoma, że ujrzała właśnie proces, gdy nowy przywódca otrzymuje swoje dziewięć żywotów. Dla Ćmiego Lotu wyglądało to jakby błyskawica przeszyła ciało kocura. Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Ognista Gwiazda widziany jest w mangowej części "Zemsty Wysokiej Gwiazdy", gdy klany docierają do swojego nowego domu nad jeziorem. Opuszcza mech obok Wysokiej Gwiazdy. Jest tam także Pojedynczy Wąs. Oboje wyglądają na zmartwionych, ze względu na to, że Wysoka Gwiazda jest słaby i dołączy wkrótce do Klanu Gwiazdy. Kiedy Wysoka Gwiazda ogłasza, że kolejnym przywódcą w Klanie Wiatru zostanie Pojedynczy Wąs, Ognista Gwiazda i wybrany kocur wyglądają na zszokowanych. Wysoka Gwiazda porównuje Ognistą Gwiazdą do Kuby i mówi, iż wiedział, że Kuba był jego ojcem, ze względu na podobieństwo. W momencie podróży Wysokiej Gwiazdy do Klanu Gwiazdy, Ognista Gwiazda pochyla się nad jego ciałem. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Po tym jak Żółty Kieł zostaje wygnana z Klanu Cienia, spotyka Ognistą Łapę. Po krótkiej walce uczeń pokonuje ją i daje jej coś do jedzenia. Zaczyna myśleć o nowej możliwości życia w Klanie Pioruna. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Ogniste Serce jest wspomniany w mangowej części tej książki, gdy wojownik Klanu Rzeki spotyka się z Krzywą Gwiazdą i opowiada o wojowniku Klanu Pioruna, który przekazał złe wieści Mglistej Stopie o Srebrnym Strumieniu. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Chociaż nie wspomniany po imieniu, Rdzawy jest opisany jako kocur o płomiennej sierści z zielonymi oczami, często siedzący przy ogrodzeniu, oglądając i rozmyślając o lesie. Błękitna Gwiazda interesuje się nim, obserwując go podczas patroli i dostrzega jego potencjał. Widzi także, jak kociak próbuje złapać ptaka, który wkrótce mu ucieka. Błękitna Gwiazda wspomina o nim ówczesnej medyczce, Nakrapianemu Liściowi, która wydaje się być szybko przekonana, dlaczego Błękitna Gwiazda tak interesuje się tym kotem domowym. Przywódczyni prosi także, aby Szara Łapa miał na niego oko. Okazuje się, że spotkanie Szarej Łapy i Rdzawego nie było przypadkiem, lecz sama Błękitna Gwiazda mu rozkazała. Na samym końcu książki Błękitna Gwiazda myśli, że Gęsie Pióro ma rację co do tego, iż ogień przebije się przez las. Rdzawy pojawia się tylko w ostatnim rozdziale części mangowej, gdy jest po raz pierwszy w Klanie Pioruna. Stamtąd uczy się od Lwiego Serca o podstawowych zasadach i terminologii klanu. Błękitna Gwiazda udziela ceremonii nadania imienia dla ucznia, nazywając Rdzawego Ognistą Łapą. Przywódczyni przypomina sobie o przepowiedni Gęsiego Pióra, gdy patrząc na nowego ucznia widzi, jakby ogień ogarnął klany. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Rdzawy jest kotem domowym, który mieszka w pobliżu lasu. Pewnego dnia Rdzawy śni o polowaniu w dzikim lesie. Widzi mysz i próbuje ją zaatakować, lecz głuche uderzenia jego kociej karmy o miskę przeszkadzają mu w tym i zdobycz ucieka. Kociak budzi się ze snu i podchodząc do swojej miski, zastanawia się, jak bezsmakowe jest jego jedzenie oraz jak bardzo chciałby spróbować mięsa świeżo upolowanej myszy. Wychodzi na zewnątrz i brudzi się, po czym staje przy ogrodzeniu spoglądając na las z tęsknotą. Decyduje się pójść i zbadać las. Schodząc z ogrodzenia z powrotem na ziemię jego sąsiad, Łatek, słyszy jego dzwoneczek przymocowany do obroży i pyta się go, co robi po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Rudy kociak wyjaśnia mu, że zamierza zbadać tutejszy las. Łatek jest przerażony słysząc o tym i mówi, że żyją tam dzikie koty, które ostrzą swoje pazury o stare królicze kości. Wspomina, że raz kot imieniem Henryk poszedł do lasu, aby złapać ptaka. Rdzawy komentuje to, mówiąc, jak życie tego kota zmieniło się, kiedy odwiedził Obcinacza. Rdzawy jest trochę zdenerwowany, ale nadal powraca do swego snu i ekscytującej ciszy polowania. Widzi prawdziwą mysz w lesie i próbuje ją złapać, gdy nagle słyszy hałas. Zauważa jasnorudą kitę lisa i w ciekawości podąża za nią. Wtem jakieś stworzenie atakuje go od tyłu i kocurek zostaje zaciągnięty do walki. Odważnie walczy z istotą. Kiedy Rdzawy otrzymuje okazję, by zobaczyć, co go zaatakowało, widzi szarego kota, który jest całkiem wychudzony w porównaniu do niego. Kot zaczyna z nim rozmawiać, wyjaśniając, że nazywa się Szara Łapa i jest uczniem Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy jest rozczarowany, że nowo poznany kot nie chce dalej już walczyć. Szara Łapa opowiada trochę o sobie, jednak rudy kot nic z tego nie rozumie. Uczeń wyczuwa koty ze swojego klanu w pobliżu i nakazuje Rdzawemu odejść, jednak jest już za późno. Błękitna Gwiazda i Lwie Serce, dwa koty z Klanu Pioruna, wkraczają naprzeciw nich i pytają Szarą Łapę o towarzyszącego mu kociaka. Błękitna Gwiazda komplementuje Rdzawego, jak odważnie walczył i jak dobrym był myśliwym. Lwie Serce mówi, że Rdzawy jest zwykłym kotem domowym i powinien powrócić do swoich Dwunożnych. Rdzawy denerwuje się i mówi, że chce upolować tylko kilka myszy, ponieważ jest ich wystarczająco dookoła. Błękitną Gwiazdę rozwściecza i oświadcza, że zwierzyny nigdy nie jest wystarczająco. Rudego kotka przeraża reakcja niebieskoszarej kotki, więc przeprasza i odpowiada, że już więcej nie będzie polował w lesie. Błękitna Gwiazda i Lwie Serce uspakajają się, a Rdzawy pyta się o życie w klanie i rytuały. Wtem przywódczyni daje mu propozycję dołączenia do Klanu Pioruna. Pieszczoch jest zszokowany i pyta się, czy może dać im odpowiedź następnego południa, na co kocica zgadza się i Rdzawy wraca do domu. Kiedy spotyka Łatka opowiada mu, że spotkał w lesie dzikie koty, które dały mu propozycję dołączenia do ich klanu. Przyjaciel jest przerażony i mówi, że chcą go oszukać. Zielonooki zaś odpowiada, że im ufa, odchodząc od Łatka. W lesie spotyka Lwie Serce wraz z Białą Burzą, starszym wojownikiem Klanu Pioruna. Rdzawy jest nieco zdenerwowany twardo wyglądającym Białą Burzą, jednak Lwie Serce mówi, żeby się uspokoił. Zaprowadzają rudego kotka do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Kot domowy wie, że jest to obóz dzikich kotów, czując wszędzie ich zapach i widząc ślady. Kiedy Błękitna Gwiazda ogłasza wszystkim kotom, że Rdzawy zamierza dołączyć do klanu, większość zgromadzonych jest oburzona. Młody wojownik imieniem Długi Ogon drwi z niego, przypominając innym kotom, że Dwunożni mogą nawiedzić ich terytoria w poszukiwaniu ich kota, który nosi obroże. Atakuje Długiego Ogona i rani go w ucho, strzępiąc je. Młody wojownik wyrywa obrożę przeciwnika swoimi zębami i przywódczyni oświadcza, iż rozerwanie obroży oznacza, że Rdzawy powinien do nich dołączyć. Daje mu nowe imię, jako uczeń klanu – Ognista Łapa – ze względu na płomienisty kolor jego sierści. Ognista Łapa jest szkolony przez Tygrysiego Pazura i Lwie Serce , aż w końcu otrzymuje zaskakującego oficjalnego mentora: samą Błękitną Gwiazdę. Klan jest bardzo zaskoczony, ponieważ jest to wysoki zaszczyt, ale Tygrysi Pazur zauważa, że nie został w ogóle ukarany za karmienie włóczęgi, Żółtego Kła. Kocica wybrała Ognistą Łapę jako swego ucznia, gdyż miał niebywałe umiejętności, które przewyższały pozostałych uczniów, a także jest podejrzenie, że jest on częścią proroctwa; "Tylko ogień ocali nasz klan". Ciemnobrązowy wojownik stale go dręczy, tak samo jak dwa starsze koty oraz bardziej doświadczeni uczniowie, Piaskowa Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa, natomiast Szara Łapa jest zawsze u boku Ognistej Łapy i wspiera go, przez co stają się wkrótce najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Krucza Łapa także staje się ich przyjacielem, pokonując trochę swą nieśmiałość, jednak Tygrysi Pazur, jego mentor, jest nadal dużą przyczyną jego nerwowości, gdyż ciągle go zastrasza. Ognista Łapa bardzo szybko się uczy, wkrótce uważany jest za wojownika z umiejętnościami przywódczymi, zdobywając wiedzę o rutynie i dziedzictwie klanu. Ognista Łapa spotyka kota z Klanu Cienia, Żółtego Kła, która żyje jako włóczęga na terenie Klanu Pioruna, odkąd została niesłusznie wyrzucona ze swego klanu przez Złamaną Gwiazdę, przywódcę Klanu Cienia. Walczą ze sobą i Ognista Łapa wygrywa, raniąc Żółtego Kła w nogę. Zamiast zaprowadzić ją od razu do Błękitnej Gwiazdy, Ognista Łapa karmi ją, zanim wykarmił swój własny klan, łamiąc Kodeks wojownika. Kiedy oboje zjedli, zostają przyłapani przez patrol Klanu Pioruna, który zabiera Żółty Kieł jako więźnia. Karą dla Ognistej Łapy za złamanie kodeksu została opieka nad zrzędliwą byłą medyczką. Po pewnym czasie wygląda na to, że nieśmiały przyjaciel Ognistej Łapy, Krucza Łapa, jest w niebezpieczeństwie i nie może dłużej zostać w Klanie Pioruna. Ognista Łapa podsłuchuje rozmowy Tygrysiego Pazura, Ciemnej Pręgi i Długiego Ogona o tym, że Krucza Łapa jest zdrajcą. Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa pomagają mu uciec do żyjącego na farmie samotnika, Jęczmienia. Po powrocie do klanu rozpowszechniają plotkę, że ich przyjaciel zmarł. Ognista Łapa jest zszokowany i poruszony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że medyczka Klanu Pioruna, Nakrapiany Liść, została zamordowana przez Podrapanego Pyska, wojownika Klanu Cienia. Było jasne, że Ognista Łapa kochał Nakrapiany Liść, jednak wiedział, że sprzeczne z Kodeks medyka jest to, że nie mogła nigdy mieć partnera. Później okazuje się, że oboje byli w sobie zakochani. Błękitna Gwiazda wysyła Ognistą Łapę i Szara Łapę na terytorium Klanu Cienia, aby odnaleźć Żółtego Kła i zapytać się o zaginione kocięta Oszronionego Futra, a także odzyskać je. Wkrótce odkryto, że Żółty Kieł nie zabiła Nakrapianego Liść, jak przypuszczano, lecz Podrapany Pysk, jeden z popleczników Złamanej Gwiazdy. Po udanej misji sprowadzenia skradzionych kociaków do obozu Błękitna Gwiazda nadaje nowe imiona wojowników Ognistej Łapie i Szarej Łapie, jako Ogniste Serce oraz Szara Pręga. Kiedy czuwa wraz z przyjacielem zauważa, że oczy Tygrysiego Pazura lśnią, patrząc w jego stronę. Potem uświadamia sobie w milczeniu, że uzyskał nowego wroga w zastępcy Klanu Pioruna. Ogień i lód Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga zostają wysłani przez Błękitną Gwiazdę, aby sprowadzić Klan Wiatru który został wygnany przez Klan Cienia do domu. Zaginiony klan zostaje odnaleziony z pomocą Kruczej Łapy, który udzielił im schronienia w jego stodole w czasie burzy. Kiedy Klan Wiatru zostaje sprowadzony do domu, zostają odprowadzani przez dwóch wojowników Klanu Wiatru, Pojedynczego Wąsa i Martwą Stopę. Ogniste Serce, Szara Pręga i dwa koty Klanu Wiatru zostają złapani na terytorium Klanu Rzeki i rozpoczynają walkę. Podczas bitwy, wojownik Klanu Rzeki, Biały Pazur, zostaje zepchnięty do wąwozu na śmierć. Oskarżenie o zabicie wojownika pada na Szarą Pręgę, który walczył z Białym Pazurem. Kiedy wracają do obozu, wojownik Klanu Pioruna dostaje swoją pierwszą uczennicę, Rozżarzoną Łapę. Szara Pręga również otrzymuje ucznia, którym jest Paprociowa Łapa. Podczas treningu z kotką, spotyka swoją siostrę, Księżniczkę. Na początku rozmowy mówi mu, że pachnie inaczej, ale na pysku wciąż ma zapach matki. Wyraźnie widać, że kotka domowa jest w ciąży. Ogniste Serce zaczyna spotykać się z siostrą częściej i opowiada jej o życiu w klanie. Pewnego dnia Ogniste Serce postanawia się wybrać na szkolenie z Rozżarzoną Łapą, jej bratem Paprociową Łapą i jego mentorem Szarą Pręgą. Szara Pręga, próbując upolować zwierzynę, wpada do rzeki między granicami. Jego przyjaciel próbuje go uratować, ale nie potrafi pływać i nie udaje mu się, jednak na ratunek przybywa Srebrny Strumień - piękna wojowniczka z Klanu Rzeki, w której szary wojownik zakochuje się z wzajemnością. Para zaczyna się potajemnie ze sobą spotykać, przez co Ogniste Serce czuje się ignorowany przez swojego przyjaciela i po jakimś czasie przestaje się do niego odzywać. Kiedy w obozie zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się Zielony kaszel, rudy kocur idzie nazbierać kocimiętki, by pomóc Żółtemu Kłowi. Po tym, jak już to robi, odnajduje poranioną Rozżarzoną Łapę niedaleko Drogi Grzmotu. Zanosi ją szybko do obozu, a sam zwierza się siostrze. Podczas polowania, wojownik decyduje się odwiedzić Księżniczkę, która się okociła. Kotka oddaje jej swojego pierworodnego syna, Chmurkę, żeby zabrał go do Klanu Pioruna i wychował jako wojownika. Brat wykonuje to polecenie i zanosi kociaka do obozu. Klanowicze nie przyjmuje ciepło kolejnego kota domowego, jednak Szara Pręga stawia się za przyjacielem. Błękitna Gwiazda pozwala przyjąć kociaka do klanu, a Brązowy Pysk, jedna z karmicielek, która straciła swoje młode tej zimy, postanawia przyjąć Chmurkę. Ogniste Serce często odwiedza swoją byłą uczennicę, pocieszając ją i mówiąc jej, że nie jest problemem dla Klanu Pioruna. Gdy Złamana Gwiazda wraz ze swoją bandą włóczęgów napada na obóz Klanu Pioruna, Ogniste Serce jest jedynym wojownikiem, który pozostał. Rozpoczyna się walka. Rudy kocur dostrzega Podrapanego Pyska, kota, który zabił Nakrapiany Liść i rzuca się na niego, walcząc z nim zawzięcie. Brązowego włóczęgę zabija Szara Pręga. Koty pozostawione w obozie są w stanie odeprzeć atak, a Złamana Gwiazda zostaje zaślepiony przez Żółty Kieł, przez to nie może uciec. Po powrocie, Błękitna Gwiazda decyduje, że nie zabiją bezbronnego kocura i zmienia jego imię na Złamany Ogon. Dzięki Ognistemu Sercu, który mówi przywódczyni o tym, jak uczniowie dzielnie walczyli, Piaskowa Łapa oraz Zakurzona Łapa otrzymują swoje nowe imiona - Piaskowa Burza i Zakurzona Skóra. Klan Rzeki oraz Klan Cienia postanawiają zjednoczyć się, żeby zaatakować osłabiony Klan Wiatru, który postanawia wesprzeć Klan Pioruna. Podczas walki, zielonooki kocur postanawia nie walczyć ze Srebrnym Strumieniem pamiętając, że jest to miłość jego przyjaciela. Ciemna Pręga widzi całe zajście i informuje o tym Tygrysiego Pazura. Po zakończeniu bitwy, Szara Pręga dziękuje Ognistemu Sercu i obydwa kocury godzą się ze sobą. Las tajemnic Na początku książki Ogniste Serce ma nie małe przyjemności z powodu wypuszczenia Srebrnego Strumienia, kiedy Tygrysi Pazur mówi mu żeby sobie przypomniał do którego klanu należy. Ogniste Serce odpowiada, że jeśli ma jakieś wątpliwości co do niego lojalności wobec klanu, to niech powie o tym Błękitnej Gwieździe. Tygrysi Pazur mówi, że nie ma potrzeby, że umie poradzić sobie z takim kotem jak on (kotem domowym, pieszczoszkiem). Szara Pręga zauważa to i mówi, żeby go nie prorokował. Potem w Legowisku Wojowników przeprasza go, że ma kłopoty i nie przyjemności przez niego i Srebrnego Strumienia. Ogniste Serce w tej części próbuje odkryć tajemnice śmierci Rudego Ogona, bardzo dawnego zastępcy Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Po zgromadzeniu przy Czterech Drzewach z innymi klanami, przy pełni z Szarą Pręgą wyruszają wzdłuż granicy Klanem Wiatru. Przyłapuje ich Piaskowa Burza, szybko Ogniste Serce wymyśla wymówkę. Idą spotkać się z Kruczą Łapą. Co tym razem opowiada Krucza Łapa nie zgadza się tym całkowicie, co wcześniej opowiedział. Ogniste Serce broni go mówiąc, że każdy mógł się pomylić. Okazuje się, że Dębowe Serce wykrzyczał do Tygrysiego Pazura, że nikt nie ma prawa tknąć Kamienne Futro. Niedługo potem spotyka się z Szarą Sadzawką, starszą z Klanu Rzeki. Opowiada mu, że Dębowe Serce zabiły spadające skały. Mówi też, że Mglista Stopa, którą spotkali i Kamienne Futro nie są jej dziećmi. Dębowe Serce przyniósł te kocięta, gdy były bardzo małe,pewnej nocy. Straciła wtedy własne kocięta i je przyjęła. Dodała też że pachniały Klanu Pioruna i żeby to pozostało między nami, obiecał jej, że nikomu nie powie. Ogniste Serce zauważa podobieństwo między właśnie Mglistą Stopą i Kamiennym Futrem ,a przywódczynią Błękitną Gwiazdą i zdziwi się, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Słyszał, że Błękitna Gwiazda miała kocięta, ale co się z nimi stało nikt nie wiedział. W pewnym momencie Błękitna Gwiazda bierze go do swojego legowiska i pyta się ile wie. Opowiada jej to co usłyszał od Szarej Sadzawki,potem pyta się czy Dębowe Serce ukradł jej kocięta. Błękitna Gwiazda mamrocze, że wiedziała, że się nimi dobrze zajmie, że zapewni im opiekę. Zbyt głośno odpowiada, że nie ukradł ich.Jest ich ojcem, oddała je bo chciała zostać zastępczynią przywódcy, dla dobra klanu. Okazuje się, że Mglista Stopa i Kamienne Futro są dziećmi Błękitnej Gwiazdy i Dębowego Serca .Upozorowała atak borsuka żeby klan się nie zorientował co naprawdę z nimi zrobiła. Spotkała Dębowe Serce na zgromadzeniu przy czterech klanów, gdy była głupia i młoda. Ognistego Serce szokują te informacje, nigdy by nie podejrzewał Błękitną Gwiazdą o zdradę klanu. Pod koniec książki Srebrny Strumień zaczyna rodzić przy Słoneczny Skałach i ich zdrada wychodzi na światło dzienne. Kociaki rodzą się całe i żywe, a ich matka umiera z powodu stracenia dużej ilości krwi. Rozżarzona Skóra, która wtedy jej pomagała urodzić, była zrozpaczona, że nie udało się jej uratować. Martwi się o Szarą Pręgę, gdy przyszedł by z nim porozmawiać, mówi by pochować ciała kociąt, obok ich matki. Odpowiada mu zdziwiony, że kocięta żyją. Co powoduje radość Szarej Pręgi. Prawie pod koniec książki podczas bitwy z włóczęgami, które przyprowadził Tygrysi Pazur, broni Błękitną Gwiazdę przed Tygrysim Pazurem który chciał ją zabić. Prawda o jego zdradzie wychodzi na jaw. Błękitna Gwiazda ogłasza, że zostaje wygnany z Klanu Pioruna i jeśli jakiś patrol go spotka lub innych kot z klanu, ma prawo go zabić. Obłoczna Łapa wykrzykuje, że Ogniste Serce powinien zostać nowym Zastępcą. Ogniste Serce jest światkiem śmierci Złamanego Ogona ,więźnia, o którym już każdy klan wie, że jest u nich. Żółty Kieł wyznaje mu, że jest jego matką i podaje mu śmiertelne czerwone jagody, powodując jego szybką śmierć. Miał bowiem ostatnie życie. Potem udaje, że nic nie widział. Żółty Kieł kłamie mu, że nie udało się jej go uratować. Następnego dnia przez dłuższy czas przywódczyni nie wychodzi z legowiska i nie ogłasza, kto jest nowym Zastępcą. Łamią przy tym Kodeks Wojownika. W końcu na chwilę wychodzi i ogłasza, że nowym Zastępcą klanu zostaje Ogniste Serce. Przyprowadzając w każdego w szok, tak samo Ogniste Serce. Tylko Szara Pręga, Piaskowa Burza i Obłoczna Łapa się z tego cieszą. Następnego dnia zostaje obudzony przez Białą Burzą, który prosto do ucha pyta się, co mają robić. Zauważa, ze to jest szczere i wysyła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Wysyła grupy łowieckie i organizuje patrole. Cisza przed burzą Ogniste Serce zmaga się z swoimi obowiązkami zastępcy, tym samym rozbawiając Ciemną Pręgę, który nadal jest mentorem Paprotkowej Łapy. Błękitna Gwiazda nadal ma traumę z powodu nielojalności Tygrysiego Pazura, do tego stopnia, że ledwo je. Ogniste Serce i Błękitna Gwiazda próbują odwiedzić Księżycowy Kamień, lecz są zatrzymani przez patrol Klanu Wiatru który jest prowadzony przez Błotnistego Pazura. Nie pozwalają oni przejść dwóm kotom z Klanu Pioruna. Ogniste Serce i Błękitna Gwiazda krótko po tym wracają do obozu. Klan jest oburzony tą informacją i chcą wiedzieć, czemu Ogniste Serce pozwolił patrolowi odejść. Ogniste Serce odpowiada na to wyzywająco: "A czy wy poświęcilibyście bezpieczeństwo przywódcy?" Dwoje wojowników z Klanu Cienia, Mała Chmura i Biała Szyja przychodzą na terytorium Klanu Pioruna prosząc o pomoc, jako iż ich przywódca, Nocna Gwiazda umiera z choroby. Żółty Kieł mówi Błękitnej Gwieździe aby ich odesłała, ponieważ noszą na sobie nieznaną dolegliwość, i smutnie mówiąc, że nie minęło dużo czasu odkąd przywódczyni straciła jedno z żyć z powodu Zielonego Kaszlu. Ogniste Serce i Piaskowa Burza eskortują dwóch wojowników na Grzmiącą Ścieżkę. gdzie pod nią odnajdują tajemniczy tunel.Ogniste Serce wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Rozżarzona Skóra opiekuje się dwoma wojownikami z Klanu Cienia, mimo rozkazu Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Mówi jej, że Mała Chmura i Biała Szyja muszą odejść. Patrol Klanu Pioruna powraca z ranami po pewnej walce. Szybki Wiatr, który do niego należał, nie wraca razem z nimi. Ogniste Serce idzie do miejsca zdarzenia, nie wiedząc, że to Tygrysi Pazur nasłał włóczęgów aby zaatakować Klan Pioruna. Ogniste Serce goni Białą Szyję poprzez Grzmiącą Ścieżkę, gdzie czarno-biały kocur ginie uderzony przez potwora. Tygrysi Pazur atakuje razem z włóczęgami Klan Pioruna, po czym zostaje pokonany przez Ogniste Serce i Klan Pioruna z pomocą patrolu Kamiennego Futra. Tygrysi Pazur mówi rudemu kocurowi, że zabije każdego wojownika Klanu Pioruna po kolei. Obłoczna Łapa chodzi do siedliska dwunożnych, gdzie dostaje od nich pożywienie. Kiedy Ogniste Serce się tego dowiaduje, mówi mu aby przestał, lecz uczeń go nie słucha, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo łamie Kodeks Wojownika. Ogniste Serce i Piaskowa Burza śledzą go podczas jednego z jego "wypadów" i bezradnie patrzą jak biały uczeń zostaje zabrany przez dwunoga do potężnego potwora. Ogniste Serce mówił, że stracił wszystko co się dla niego liczyło w Klanie. Piaskowa Burza mówi, że myślała, że coś znaczyła dla rudego kocura i uważa, że była w błędzie. Ogniste Serce czuje się głupio, ponieważ bardzo lubił Piaskową Burzę. Przeprasza ją w obozie i czuje się zawstydzony tym, że jego poczynania z Piaskową Burzą były dla niego ważne. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Czarna godzina Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Jest o nim wzmianka przez Obłocznego Ogona, po tym jak Jeżynowy Pazur odbiera od Błękitnej Gwiazdy swoje proroctwo, Obłoczny Ogon skarży się, że Jeżynowy Pazur mruczał w śnie, niegrzecznie porównując go do Ognistej Gwiazdy. Następnie mianuje Szczawiowy Ogon jako wojowniczkę i daje jej zasłużone imię wojownika o zachodzie słońca, jak gwiazdy wschodzą. Zaraz po ceremonii, udaje się do Jeżynowego Pazura mówiąc mu, że dobrze tego dnia polował. Nagle, pyta Jeżynowego Pazura czy tęskni za Brunatną Skórą. Jeżynowy Pazur odpowiada, że tak i Ognista Gwiazda mówi, że rozumie, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko, są Liściasta Łapa i Wiewiórcza Łapa. Przyznaje także, że tęskni za Księżniczką. Potem odchodzi i Jeżynowy Pazur zastanawia się czy mu powiedzieć o nowym proroctwie, ale zdecyduje, ze tego nie zrobi, ponieważ Ognista Gwiazda nie doznał proroctwa. Nakazał Ciernistemu Pazurowi, Jeżynowemu Pazurowi i Jesionowemu Futrze patrolować Wężowe Skały. Wiewiórcza Łapa idzie z nimi i odkrywają gniazdo borsuka w pobliżu Wężowych Skał. Kiedy patrol mówi Ognistej Gwieździe, postanawiają na to uważać. Ognista Gwiazda jest załamany, ponieważ z klanu zniknęli dwaj członkowie (Jeżynowy Pazur i Wiewiórcza Łapa, jego córka) Codziennie wymyka się by ich szukać. Nieco później Ognista Gwiazda idzie na patrol obok Drogi Grzmotu razem z Szarą Pręgą, Piaskową Burzą i Obłocznym Ogonem. Nagle zauważają na drodze ogromnego potwora. Obserwują go chwilę a po chwili maszyna rusza prosto na nich! Wszyscy ukrywają się w krzakach. Rozpoczęło się niszczenie lasu. Mangi Przygoda Szarej Pręgi Stracony Wojownik Szara Pręga myślał o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Ognistą Gwiazdą i komentuje, że wiedział, że Ognista Gwiazda był prawdziwym wojownikiem w sercu. Ma także wizję, Ognistą Gwiazdę i inne koty z Klanu Pioruna wołają do niego podczas podróży, gdy poszukuje swój klanu. Schronienie Wojownika Mimo, że nie widać go, kiedy Milka odstrasza psy, Szara Pręga mówi, że nie byłby bardzo zaskoczony, gdyby Ognista Gwiazda wypłynął z nieba i polizał go po nosie. Powrót Wojownika Ognista Gwiazda jest jednym z kotów, które rozpoznaje Szarą Pręgę i Milka na Zgromadzeniu. Obydwa kocury są bardzo szczęśliwe ze swojego ponownego spotkania. Klan Nieba i Nieznajomy Ratunek Nie pojawia się osobiście, jednak Liściasta Gwiazda zastanawia się, czemu przywódca nie powiedział jej nic na temat wychowywania kociąt. Rozbrzmiewająca Pieśń stwierdza, że to dlatego, że jest kocurem i nigdy nie będzie miał takiego problemu. Przywódczyni Klanu Nieba nazywa jedno ze swoich kociąt po nim. Po Powodzi Kiedy Płatkowy Nos, Łaciata Stopa i Płowa Paproć mówią Liściastej Gwieździe, że chcą opuścić Klan Nieba, Płatkowy Nos wspomina, że ona i Łaciata Stopa walczyli u boku Ognistej Gwiazdy i Piaskowej Burzy. Nowele Klątwa Gęsiego Pióra Ognista Gwiazda jest częścią przepowiedni, którą otrzymuje Gęsie Pióro. Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Ogniste Serce pojawia na początku książki, jest obecny podczas wygnania Tygrysiego Pazura z Klanu Pioruna. Ciemnobrązowy wojownik wyczuwa u niego strach. Później, gdy Tygrysi Pazur atakuje patrol Mysiego Futra, dochodzi do konfrontacji jego i zastępcy Klanu Pioruna. Walczą ze sobą i włóczęga próbuje go pokonać, jednak traci siły i postanawia uciec wraz z resztą swojej bandy włóczęgów. Kiedy ogień wkracza do obozu Klanu Pioruna i koty uciekają, Ogniste Serce wraz z Żółtym Kłem postanawiają wrócić po starszych oraz Jeżynka. Tygrysi Pazur zastanawia się, czy starsza medyczka oraz kocur postanowią poświęcić swoje życie dla jego syna i podąża za nimi. Wkrótce włóczęga słyszy krzyki Jeżynka i rusza szybko w miejsce, z którego dochodzą. Ogniste Serce jest jednak szybszy. Rudy kocur wskakuje na drzewo i ściąga z niego przerażonego kociaka, Tygrysi Pazur patrzy ze złością na zastępce i przysięga mu, że go zabije, nawet jeśli uratował jego syna. Życzenie Liściastej Sadzawki Kiedy Liściasta Sadzawka wchodzi do legowiska Ognistej Gwiazdy, przypomina sobie, jak znalazła go z pułapką Dwunożnych oplątaną wokół jego szyi. Jastrzębi Mróz próbował zabić przywódcę Klanu Pioruna, jednak uratował go Jeżynowy Pazur zabijając przy tym swojego przyrodniego brata. Rany kocura nie są głębokie i zagoją się szybko. Medyczka przynosi ojcu miód, aby posmarować nim rany oraz różne zioła, aby lepiej odpoczywał. Przywódca upiera się, by go zostawiła, ponieważ to nic takiego jednak Liściasta Sadzawka sprzeciwia się mówiąc, że stracił życie wczorajszego dnia. W końcu ulega i zjada zioła. Liściasta Sadzawka prosi później Białą Łapę, aby nazbierała mchu do legowiska przywódcy, ponieważ zaczyna się robić zimno. Zostaje wspomniany w rozmowie medyczki oraz Paprociowego Futra, gdzie kotka pyta się, czy wojownik myśli, że Ognista Gwiazda dobrze postąpił stwierdzając, że Szara Pręga nie żyje i wybierając Jeżynowego Pazura na nowego zastępce. Później medyczka prosi ojca o pozwolenie na pójście do Księżycowej Sadzawki, na co ten zgadza się pod warunkiem, że kiedy wróci, zostanie w jego legowisku przez resztę dnia. Kiedy Liściasta Sadzawka decyduje się okocić poza obozem, ma problem z przekonaniem rudego kocura o wyjście. Kłamie mu, mówiąc, że Klan Gwiazdy poprosił ją, aby zerwała specjalne zioło rosnące poza terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Wiewiórczy Lot wpada do legowiska i mówi, że idzie pomóc siostrze. Ognista Gwiazda zgadza się tylko pod warunkiem, że kotki będą się trzymać cały czas razem. Opowieść Ostrokrzewowego Liścia Ognista Gwiazda nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, jednak jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Zostaje wspomniany kilka razy w książce, gdy Ostrokrzewowy Liść przypomina sobie chwile spędzone w Klanie Pioruna. Omen Mglistej Gwiazdy Mglista Gwiazda przypomniała sobie, że Ognista Gwiazda uratował Pierzastą Łapę, Burzową Łapę i ją samą przed Klanem Krwi. Kiedy Mglista Gwiazda odwiedza obóz Klanu Pioruna, aby ogłosić śmierć Lamparciej Gwiazdy i zostanie przywódczynią Klanu Rzeki, Ognista Gwiazda rozmawia z nią i kotka zauważa, że staje się bardziej zrelaksowany, jakby był znów wojownikiem. Mglista Gwiazda zwierza się mu, że troje jej starszych zmarło i kocur współczuje jej straty. Cisza Gołębiego Skrzydła Ognista Gwiazda ginie w walce z Ciemnym Lasem. Jego ciało leży pod drzewem powalonym przez piorun, a przy nim siedzi jego partnerka opłakująca go. Wkrótce przyłączają się do niej Trzmiela Pręga oraz Szara Pręga. Piaskowa Burza, Wiewiórczy Lot, Szara Pręga oraz Milka niosą pochować dawnego przywódcę. Szara kotka nazywa Ognistą Gwiazdę szlachetnym przyjacielem i wspomina, że obydwoje byli kotami domowymi, a Wiewiórczy Lot dotyka swoją łapą policzka ojca i życzy mu, by odpoczywał dobrze. Piękniś wspomina potem, że Ognista Gwiazda przeniósł chore koty poza obóz, żeby choroba się nie rozprzestrzeniała. Dodaje, że było to bardzo odważne z jego strony a Piaskowa Burza wtrąca się, mówiąc, że kosztowało go to życie. Ognista Gwiazda pojawia się w snach Gołębiego Skrzydła, Sójczego Pióra oraz Lwiego Płomienia, gdy odwiedzają Księżycowa Sadzawka. Kotka wypowiada jego imię, jednak kocur w tej chwili znika. Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Kruczej Łapie śnią się czasy, w których był jeszcze uczniem Klanu Pioruna i przyjaźnił się z Ognistą Łapą oraz Szarą Łapą. Trójka przyjaciół biegnie szybko przez las w kierunku Słonecznych Skał. Wspinają się na kamienie i obserwują z najwyższego z nich las. Ognista Łapa mówi, że nie ma lepszego miejsca na ziemi niż Klan Pioruna. W tym momencie Krucza Łapa budzi się ze snu. Kiedy Krucza Łapa wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Jęczmieniem, odwiedzają stary obóz Klanu Pioruna, samotnik zastanawia się, dlaczego Klany porzuciły swój dom. Przypomina sobie różne dawne chwile oraz historię o tym, jak Ognista Gwiazda wraz z Piaskową Burzą wyruszyli odnaleźć zaginiony Klan Nieba. Para spotyka potem siostrę Jęczmienia, Fiołek, oraz jej kociaki - Piękną oraz Dzielną. Piękna przypomina Kruczej Łapie Ognistą Gwiazdę przez jej rude futro oraz zielone oczy. Później, już wraz z kociakami Fiołka, spotykają patrol Klanu Nieba. Czarny kocur mówi, że chce porozmawiać z Liściastą Gwiazdą i jest przyjacielem przywódcy Klanu Pioruna. Liściasta Gwiazda mówi, że pamięta, jak rudy kocur wspominał jej o przyjacielu nazwanym Krucza Łapa oraz oferuje Pięknej oraz Dzielnej dołączenie do jej Klanu. Kocica wspomina, że starała się utrzymać wspomnienie o odbudowie Klanu Nieba przez Ognistą Gwiazdę w umysłach jej klanowiczy. Krótkie Historie i Sztuki Po Zachodzie Słońca: Dobra Decyzja? Jasne Serce obserwuje, jak Ognista Gwiazda śpi po uwolnieniu go z pułapki na lisy. Jego cały kark jest poraniony, a kocur nie może jeść ani mówić. Poza Kodem: Łaska Jasnej Duszy Ognista Gwiazda pojawia się na Zgromadzeniu. Ogłasza, że Klan Pioruna ma bardzo dużo zwierzyny, podczas gdy reszta klanów głoduje. Przywódca nie odzywa się za dużo, jednak Czarna Gwiazda pyta się go, czy jest zbyt przerażony, by przyznać, że jego Klan również zaczyna głodować, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest inaczej. Troska Starszyzny Starsi Klanu Pioruna dyskutują na temat mianowania Ognistego Serca na nowego zastępcę przywódczyni. Łaciata Skóra, Małe Ucho i Pstrokaty Ogon wierzą, że to znak, że ich ojczysty Klan się załamuje, ponieważ wybranek był kiedyś kotem domowym i ceremonia jest strasznie opóźniona. Obcięty Ogon patrzy z przerażeniem, jak reszta starszyzny trafi swoją wiarę w Błękitną Gwiazdę i Ogniste Serce. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jego postać jest prawdopodobnie oparta na kocie jednej z autorek, Kate Cary. Wyjawione na Erin Hunter Czat 1 * Erin Hunter stwierdziły, że po pierwszej serii historia Ognistej Gwiazdy była zanadto opisana, więc zaczęły pisać kolejną serię z nowego punktu widzenia. * Relacje miłosne Ognistej Gwiazdy i Nakrapianego Liścia nigdy nie były pokazywane tak często, kiedy żyła, ponieważ on był w tym czasie dopiero nowym uczniem. Ich związek i tak by nie zaszedł dalej ze względu na to, że medycy nie mogą mieć partnerów oraz kociąt. * Matka Ognistej Gwiazdy, Nutmeg, prawdopodobnie nie wie o tym, że jej syn stał się dzikim kotem. Wyjawione na Erin Hunter Chat 2 * Autorki stwierdziły, że Ognista Gwiazda nigdy nie miał uczuć miłosnych względem Rozżarzonej Skóry. Wyjawione na Erin Hunter Chat 3 * Kate potwierdziła, że Ognista Gwiazda nie umarł przygnieciony przez drzewo, lecz umarł z powodu ran po bitwie. Gołębie Skrzydło tylko wyobrażała sobie, że widziała go jak wstał i odszedł, a piorun, który uderzył w drzewo tylko przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Wyjawione na blogu Kate * Kiedy Kate została zapytana, czemu Ognista Gwiazda nie został po prostu zabity przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę, odpowiedziała, że nie mogła pozwolić, by został zabity przez zło. Wyjawione na blogu Kate * Zostało potwierdzone, że Ognista Gwiazda nie ma żadnego związku z założycielem Klanu Pioruna, Piorunową Gwiazdą. Wyjawione na Erin Hunter Chat 4 * Jedno z kociąt Liściastej Gwiazdy, Ognista Paproć, jest nazwane po nim. Wyjawione w "Ratunku", strona 86 * Vicky wyjawiła, że Ognista Gwiazda, jeszcze jako Rdzawy, był pierwszą postacią stworzoną w uniwersum Wojowników. Wyjawione w Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Fall 2010 * Jeśli autorki miałyby nadać mu ludzkie imię, brzmiałoby ono Colin. Wyjawione na blogu Kate * Ma niezwykle silną więź z Klanem Gwiazdy.Wyjawione na oficjalnej stronie * Ognistej Gwieździe zajmuje dużo czasu, zanim przygotuje się, aby przemówić.Wyjawione w "Wściekłej burzy", strona 1 * Ulubionym zajęciem Ognistej Gwiazdy jako przywódcy było odprawianie uczniom ceremonii. Wyjawione we "Wzroku", strona 86 * W książkach wydawnictwa Amber nazywał się Rudzielec. * Po spytaniu się przez fana, czy Ognista Gwiazda cierpi na Zespół stresu pourazowego po wygnaniu Tygrysiego Pazura, Vicky zaprzeczyła temu, jednak dodała, że to wydarzenie na pewno odcisnęło się na jego charakterze.Wyjawione na Facebook'u Vicky * W oryginalnym zamyśle, to Ognista Gwiazda miał zabić Tygrysią Gwiazdę w "Czarnej godzinie". Wyjawione na oficjalnej stronie Ceremonie Ceremonia ucznia Ceremonia wojownika Ceremonia zastępcy Ceremonia przywódcy Życia przywódcy # Pierwsze życie dostał od Lwiego Serca, dało mu to odwagę. Stracił je w walce z Biczem w "Czarnej godzinie". # Drugie życie dostał od Rudego Ogona, dało mu to sprawiedliwość. Stracił je w walce ze szczurami w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy". # Trzecie życie dostał od Srebrnego Strumienia, dało mu to lojalność. Stracił je, pomagając Kruczej Łapie w "Sercu Wojownika". # Czwarte życie dostał od Szybkiego Wiatru, dało mu to niezmordowaną energię. Stracił je przez spadające drzewo, pomagając Klanowi Cienia w "Świcie". # Piąte życie dostał od Brązowego Pyska, dało mu to ochronę. Stracił je przez pułapkę na lisy, którą zastawił na niego Jastrzębi Mróz w "Zachodzie słońca". # Szóste życie dostał od Prędkiej Łapy, dało mu to doradztwo. Stracił je przez chorobę zielony kaszel w "Długich cieniach". # Siódme życie dostał od Żółtego Kła, dało mu to współczucie. Stracił je walcząc z lisem, jeszcze przed "Czwartym uczniem". # Ósme życie dostał od Nakrapianego Liścia, dało mu to miłość. Stracił je walcząc z Rdzawym Futrem w "Czwartym uczniu". # Dziewiąte życie dostał od Błękitnej Gwiazdy, dało mu szlachetność, pewność i wiarę. Stracił je, walcząc z Ciemnym Lasem w "Ostatniej nadziei". Galeria Bazy postaci Ognista_Gwiazda_GK.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Undercover_Firestar's_Quest.png|Wygląd z okładki "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy" Rdzawy.Ucieczka w dzicz.jpg|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ucieczki w dzicz" oraz z oficjalnej strony "Wojowników" Firestar.OS-1-RR.png|Wygląd z nowszej angielskiej okładki "Ucieczki w dzicz" Ogniste Serce.Las tajemnic.jpg|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Lasu tajemnic" Rising Storm.PNG|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ciszy przed burzą" Firestar.OS-4.png|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ciszy przed burzą" Firestar.OS-6.png|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Czarnej godziny" Firestar.OS-6-RR.png|Wygląd z nowszej angielskiej okładki "Czarnej godziny" Firestar.NP-6-RR.png|Wygląd z nowszej angielskiej okładki "Zachodu słońca" Firestar.OTS-6.png|Wygląd z oryginalnej okładki "Ostatniej nadziei" Fire.png|Wygląd z nowszej angielskiej okładki "Ostatniej nadziei" Ognista Gwiazda-Kodeks Klanów.PNG|Wygląd z okładki "Kodeksu Klanów" Ognista gwiazda.png|Wygląd z polskiej okładki "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy" Ognista Gwiazda Kodeks.PNG|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" ooo.jpg|Wygląd na okładce ilustrowanego wydania "Ucieczki w dzicz" Rdzawy.jpg|Wygląd w ilustrowanym wydaniu "Ucieczki w dzicz" Rdzawy.Szara Pręga i Mille.png|Wygląd w mandze "Straconym wojowniku" Firestar.GA-3.png|Wygląd w mandze "Powrocie wojownika" Firestar.SE-6.png|Wygląd w mandze "Zemsty Wysokiej Gwiazdy" Firestar.RP-1.png|Wygląd w mandze "Złamanym pokoju" Firestar.FG-2-FC.png|Wygląd na okładce "Kotów Klanów" Firestar.SE-1-RR.png|Wygląd z nowszej okładki "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy" Przypisy }}cs:Ohnivé srdce de:Feuerstern en:Firestar es:Estrella de Fuego fi:Tulisydän fr:Étoile de Feu it:StelladiFuoco nl:Vuurster ru:Огнезвезд Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Koty domowe Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Kocięta